Rugrats: Easter Credits
Opening Credits * "Rugrats" * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain Episode Credits Bow Wow Wedding Vows * Written by: Scott Gray * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Dean Criswell Share and Share a Spike * Written by: Monica Piper * Based on an Idea by: Jack Piper * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Rusty Andrews * Directed by: Rick Bugental Spike the Wonder Dog * Written by: Steve Viksten * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Denis M. Hannigan * Animation Director: Alan Smart * Directed by: Igor Kovalyov Ending Credits Bow Wow Wedding Vows * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Harris, Jim Duffy * Supervising Director: Mark Risley * Produced by: Maureen Iser * Producer: Monica Piper * Co-Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Line Producer: Paul C. Fabela, Helen Kalafatic, Anne Michaud * Story Editors: Rick Gitelson, Cynthia Fredlob, Mr. Lawrence * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Dionne Quan - Kimi ** Tara Strong - Dil ** Michael Bell - Chas, Drew * Also Starring ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Julia Kato - Kira ** Tress MacNeille - Charlotte ** Phil Proctor - Howard ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Ryan Stiles - Ralph * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters by: Paul Demeyer, Igor Kolalyov, Steve Fellner * Storyboards by: Tron Mai, Max Martinez, Darin McGowan * Additional Storyboards: Karen Ciraulo, Raymond Smyth, Karen Heathwood, Mr. Lawrence, Ron Maidenberg, Roy Meurin * Supervising Assistant Director: Jeffrey Perlmutter * Assistant Directors: Enrique Morales, Barbara Ann Duffy * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Animatic Scanner: Jose Mojardin * Background Design Supervisor: Fred J. Hofheinz * Background and Prop Designs: Andre Christou, Randol Eagles, Rodel Gravo, Jeffrey Hua, Frank Jen, Juanito "Tom" Madrid, Kip T. Noschese, John Reynolds, Anthony Srecko Vukojevich * Character Design Supervisor: Bob Dever * Character Designs: Alberto Dose, Dante Leandado, Patrick J. Kochakji, Mike Phil * Layout Supervisors: Olga Gerdzhikova, Steve Lowtwait * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Lin Larsen, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisor: Craig Elliott * Animation Timers: Debbie Baber-Bonzon, Sherman Goodrich, Robert Hughes, Hernan Henriquez, Leoanrdo Pinero * Color Design Supervisor: Kevin Gallegly * Color Design: Emily Dutton, Nora Murphy, Pam Price, Micky Rose, Yelena Tokman * Color Scanner: Emily Dutton * Checking Supervisor: Marysia Konwicka * Checker: Margot Hale * Continuity Checker: Lisa Atlas * Senior Director of Technical Services: John Powell * Technical Engineer Assistant: Jim Leber * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisors: Brent Kirnbauer, Jessica Dorff * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Supervising Sound Efffects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Re-Recording Mixers: Peter Carlstedt, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman * Supervising Recording Engineer: Al Johnson * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Krandal Crews * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Dialogue Editors: Rick Arbuckle, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Enzo Treppa * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Effects Editor: Artur Farkash * Sound Editors: Daniel Ben-Shimon, Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, Jennifer Mertens * Background Editor: Enzo Treppa * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Editor: Kurt Vanzo * Foley Artists: Anita Cannella, Dustin O'Halloran * Foley Recordist: Jeffrey Kettle * Music Editor: William Griggs * Casting Associate: Maryanne Dacey * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Production Coordinator: Christopher Drew Huchison * Design Coordinator: Kristen Farlow * Production Assistants: Scott Gilroy, Rossitza Likomanova * Post Production Coordinator: Kedron Parker * Post Production Assistants: Ida Mamedova, Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Karen Barrezueta, Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Lubia Zapata * Digital Video Post Production: Hollywood Digital, Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar, Preston Duncan, Mario Linares * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Telecine: Dexter P. * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvision Korea, Sunwoo Digital International * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Warren Marshall * Nickelodeon Production Executives: Grant Moran, Steve Keller * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Lolee Ariies * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami Share and Share a Spike * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Tara Charendoff - Dil ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica * Also Starring: ** Cree Summer - Susie Carmichael ** Michael Bell - Drew ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Denise Dowse - Shelia Swann * Creative Producer: Jim Duffy * Supervising Producers: Eryk Casemiro, Cella Nichols Duffy * Producer: Susan Ward * Co-Producer: Kate Boutilier * Line Producers: Paul C. Fabela, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Casting by: Barbara Wright * Voice Director: Keythe Farley * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * A.D. Supervisor: Samuel Williams * Assistant Directors: Jud Kilgore, Jeff Perlmutter * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Animatic Operator: Brian Robitaille * Animatic Scanners: Jesse Gutierrez, Kevin Zelch * Storyboard Artists: Kyle Menke, Joey Otaken, Kahee Yum, Chris Hermans, Dave Krocker, Barry Vodos * Additional Storyboards: Derek Drymon, Karen Heathwood, Mitch Schayer * Designs and Backgrounds: Levente Fodor, Misha Michelson, Narina Sokolova, A. Rex Wahorn * Character Design Supervisor: Sharon Ross * Character Designs: Carlos Ortega, Keith Wong * Layout Supervisor: Nick Jennings * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Olga Gerdzhikova, Lin Larsen, Steve Lowtwait, Paula Spence, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisor: Gasho Gasparovic * Sheet Timers: Hernan Herniquez, Gerald Baldwin, Pete Michels, Majella Milne, Bill Wolf * Color Supervisor: Kevin Gallegy * Color Design: Shannon Bergman, Gordon Swan, Renan Tolon * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checkers: Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery, Lin-Z Rogers * Supervising Recording Engineer: Al Johnson * Recording Engineer: Scott Mathers * Second Engineer: Jim Leber * Assistant Engineer: Justin Brisnfield * Music Produced and Engineered by: Robert Casale * Sound Services: Horta Editorial & Sound * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Editor: Mark R. Crookston * Dialogue Editors: Rob Hache, Mike Myles * Effects Editor: Derek Vanderhorst * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, Jennifer Mertens, John O. Robinson III, Les Wolf * Background Editor: Michelle Rochester * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Timothy J. Garrity * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Dustin O'Halloran, Anita Canella, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Enzo Treppa * Music Editor: William Griggs * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Manager: Maretta Stiles-Cole * Post Production Supervisor: Brent Kirnbauer * Post Production Coordinator: Jessica Dorff * Script Coordinator: Sarah Cunningham * Casting Coordinator: Stephán A. McKenzie * Production Coordinators: Lisa Atlas, Chrystian Dulac, Pernelle Hayes, Linda Washington * Casting Administrator: Beth Andre King * Production Assistant: Connie Kramer * Post Production Assistants: Miguel Villegas, Michael Moroneso, Shawn Trask * Vice President of Finance: Robin Hewitt * Accounting Assistants: Jennifer Wegrzyn, Donna Ferman, Karen Barrezueta * Production Support: Susan Durante, Robyn Templeman, Jim Holden * Computer Support: Laszlo Lakits, Scott Purdy * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Digital Video Post Production: Todd-AO Hollywood Digital, Anderson Video, Encore Video, Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar, Andy Williams * Telecine: Dexter P. * Main Title Animation: Peter Chung * Main Title Assistant Animation: Juli Murphy-Hashiguchi, Louis Tate * Lettering: Tamara Varga, Jamie Huang * Overseas Animation Facility: Anvision Corporation * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Nickelodeon Production Executive: Lora Lee * Nickelodeon Story Consultant: Mark Valenti * Story Consultant: Monica Piper * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Brian A. Miller * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Kevin Kay, Mark Taylor Spike the Wonder Dog * Starring: ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Dana Hill - Billy ** Andy Houts - Oodles ** Pat Paulsen - Garbage Man, Uncle Lyle ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty, Tiffany, Tullulah * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Executive Producer for Nickelodeon: Vanessa Coffey * Creative Producers: Paul Germain, Charles Swenson * Producer: Geraldine Clarke * Production Manager: Cella Duffy * Associate Producer: Richard LeRoy * Post Production Supervisor: Tami Sloan Tsark * Senior Story Editors: Joe Ansolabehre, Peter Gaffney * Story Editors: Jonathan Greenberg, Steve Viksten * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Assistant Directors: Rick Bugental, Jeff McGrath, Pete Michels, Steve Socki * Storyboard: Jean-Guy Jacques, Kelly James, Toni Vian, Timothy Björkland, Jeff Myers * Storyboard Clean-Up Artists: Bev Chapman, Bonnie Griggs * Design Supervisor: David Allen * Designs and Backgrounds: Alex Dilts, Tom Yasumi * Character Design: Antoine Guilbaud, John Holmquist * Color Design Supervisor: Andrew Brandou * Color Design: Syd Kato, Robert King * Checking Supervisor: Becca Ramos * Checker: Zsuzsa Lamy * Sheet Timers: John Kafka, Dana O'Conner, Mike Stribling, Neal Warner, Robert Hughes * Editor: Karl Garabedian * Effects Editor: D.S. Eccles * Dialogue Editor: Rick Arbuckle * Background Sound & Vocal FX Editor: Daniel Ben-Shimon * Recording and Mix Engineer: Kurt Vanzo * Foley Engineer: Peter Carlstedt * Foley Artists: Laura Macias, Sharon Michaels * Music Production Engineer: Robert Casale * Music Technical Assistant: Laura Renee Raty * Production Coordinators: Sharon Altman, Andy Houts * Post Production Coordinators: Doria Biddle, Heather Adams * Production Assistants: Samuel Williams, Lisa Womble, Alicia Reyes Alonzo, Kayleen C. Cougle, Paul C. Fabela, Scott Huml, Quinn Kimotto, Jennifer LaFollette, Kim Radford * Production Accountant: Carole Ann McCoy * Computer Technical Support: Laszlo Lakits * Animatic Digitizing: Mike Andrews * Track Reading: Broughton Winicki Editorial, Inc. * Lip Assignments: Kent Holaday * Overseas Animation Facility: Anvision Corp. * Overseas Supervising Director: Howard E. Baker * Main Title Animation: Peter Chung * Main Title Assistant Animation: Juli Murphy, Louis Tate * Lettering: Tamara Varga, Jamie Huang * Negative Cutter: D & A Negative Cutting * Video-Post Production: Compact Video Services * Telecine: Fred Eldridge * Video Tape Editor: Alex Gimenez * Supervising Producer for Nickelodeon: Mary Harrington * Story Editor for Nickelodeon: Mitchell Kriegman * Executive in Charge of Production: Sherry Gunther * Klasky Csupo Inc. * Nickelodeon * © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. * Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International inc. * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Easter Category:Nicktoons